The secret of Friendship
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: When Axel gets back from the battlefield and meets Roxas again it appears they both changed. But still, their friendship is the same.


The twelve secrets of the full moon; the secret of friendship.

Silently I walk down the streets I haven't been for so long.

How many years had past since I left here? I simply couldn't remember.

Two, maybe three? Or maybe even four?

People stop to stare at me, but it's something I got used to.

Slowly I make my way to the house I'm heading out to. Would he actually still live there?

I wrote letters, but never got something back...

I walk up to the front door and search for my key. When I put it in the lock, the door opens when I turn the key.

Maybe he does still live here. I open the door and step inside.

I'm sure, he still lives here. I close the door and let myself glide down against it until I'm sitting at the floor.

_I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind_

_your door. I tried so hard to obey the law, and see the_

_meaning of this all. Remember me? Before the war._

_I'm the man who lived next door. Long ago...  
_

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, the house still smells the same after such a long time.

'What the...?!' A blonde figure appears in the doorway. 'Hi there, long time no see.' I say sheepishly, saying the first thing that comes to my mind.

'Axel? Is that really you?' I give him a vague smile and nod.

'Yeah, it's me.' He comes closer and sits down next to me.

'Damn... I hardly recognized you... How are you doing?' I shrug.

'I'm alive... torn up to little pieces and feeling kinda empty... but alive. And you?'

'I'm alive as well... damn I missed you...' After he said that he crawls against me and wraps his arms around me.

_  
As you can see, when you look at me, I'm pieces of_

_what I used to be. It's easier when you don't see me_

_standing on my own two feet. I'm taller when I sit_

_here still, you ask are all my dreams fulfilled._

_They made me a heart of steal, the kind them bullets_

_cannot see, yeah._

I'm feeling confused, so long since I felt a touch as gentle as this one.

So long since I've seen him, my buddy, my best mate.

'I missed you as well. Didn't you get my letters?' He looks at me.

'Letters?' He asks.

'I'll take that as a no...'

'You changed... your voice sounds harsh, your body feels different...' he says while placing his head on my shoulder.

'I'm not myself, I left myself long ago. I lost myself somewhere in a battlefield.'

_  
Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..._

He sighs deep.

'I know, I can feel it. You're a total different person.' I sigh as well.

'I know...'

'Come on, take your coat off, do you want some tea?' He gets up and reaches me his hand. I get up as well.

'Yeah, tea would be nice...' I take off my coat and follow him to the kitchen.

'Damn man, everything is still the same over here!' He chuckles.

'Yeah I know, didn't feel like changing it. WOAH!!!' A little shocked of his scream I ask what the reason was.

'That scar... dude, what did you DO?' He points at a big scar on my now revealed shoulder.

'Got that just before Christmas last year... someone fired a bomb at our car and well, it exploded and there were flying car parts and stuff... and well a big piece of glass came in my shoulder...'

'That must've been painful.' I give him a grin.

'Yeah it was, missed whole Christmas being passed out... don't remember much of it, but I was in a lot of pain and kept calling out for you as I've been told...'

'I wish you didn't go there... I didn't like the idea of you going there at all...'

_  
The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill_

_the hole in me. I had no name, last December, Christmas_

_Eve I can't remember. I was in a constant pain, I saw_

_your shadow in the rain. I painted all your pigeons red,_

_I wish I had stayed home instead, yeah._

I smile.

'I know. But hey, things have happened, and it's the way it is now.'

'True, we'll get you back to normal soon enough.' I smile.

'Yeah right, don't think that will work out, Roxas, I won't ever be the same again...'

_  
Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..._

He looks a little sad.

'Too much has changed, right?' I nod and walk towards him.

'I'm sorry buddy, but this is the way I am now, the old me isn't coming back...' I say while placing my hand on his shoulder.

He avoids my glance by looking at his feet.

'I should have known...'

'I'm sorry...'

'I'm out for a walk, you can stay here for the night until you find a house for your own.' After saying that he walks away from me, grabs his coat and leaves.

_  
Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over_

_Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over..._

I knew he would be disappointed. I just knew it. He could have known I wouldn't return the same way I had left...

I sigh deep and drink some of my tea.

I walk around in the house for a while, looking at pictures and eventually end up in the garden.

I lie down in the grass.

_  
Raising from the place I've been, and trying to keep_

_my home base clean. Now I'm here and won't go back believe._

It appears I fell asleep when I wake up again feeling that I'm cold. I get back inside and sit down at the couch. When I see the photo of a girl in a wedding-gown I frown. When I take a better look I see Roxas standing next to her in a really nice suit.

Did that asshole get MARRIED while I was gone?!

I lie down at the couch and close my eyes. I'll ask him about it later, right now I'd like to sleep...

Sleep so damned long...

_  
I fall asleep and dream a dream, I'm floating in a_

_silent scream. No-one placing blame on me_

_But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah._

I wake up when someone shakes my shoulder.

'Dude, wake up.' I open my eyes and look into two grey, bloodshot eyes. I sit up.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

'Nothing, I want to sit at the couch as well...' I smile and move over.

'I saw you got married...' His eyes get watery and he looks at his hands.

'What happened?' He places his head in his hands and shakes his head.

'She died. Car-crash.' I move closer to him, and wrap my arms around him. He leans over to my shoulder and silently cries his tears.

'I'm sorry... I really am.'

'I lost myself as well Axel. I lost myself, not on a battlefield but in that car-crash, together with her.'

_  
Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..._

People can still be best friends after not seeing each other for a long period of time.

If one of them changes, the other will as well.

You'll never be the person you used to be, but best friends will always recognize each other.

That's the secret of friendship

* * *

**Author's note:** the song used is Replica by Sonata Arctica


End file.
